User blog:Patts9009/Slender Man vs FDR --Finals of the Brunswikian Tourney
The Finals (OMG, I can't believe I'd be saying that...) of the Brunswikian Tourney. It is Slender Man (me) vs FDR (Nick). Backstory FDR and Truman, after dealing with Da Vinci, escape the Vatican after a quick run-in with Pope Francis. They get ice creams and continue to walk north, eventually crossing the border of Italy into Germany, Slender Man's home country. As they come to the foot of a mountain, a dense fog surrounds them. '' 'FDR!' '''Truman: '''Sir, how did we get here....where are the Germans? '''FDR: '''I don't know.... ''They come across the body of a young rather brightly animated scout. '' '''FDR:' He looks......odd......... Truman: '''Yes, I...Sir, did you see that? ''VS!'' Truman and FDR see a flash of light. Slender Man enters with Jeff creeping behind them. ''Slender Man!'' '''Slender: '''Hello gentlemen.....I hope you are ready..... ''BEGIN!'' Slender Man and Jeff: '''Slender: '''It's about time to give the man who lost to Dewey hell. '''Slender: '''Like relations with France, you and your country fell. '''Slender: '''It took two idiots to stop the war, then it got Cold, '''Slender: '''But turns out the truth behind WWII was left untold. '''Slender: It wasn’t you who ended the war; it was Hitler’s scramble. Slender: '''Infamy and Government is the basis of your pity ramble. '''Jeff: Elected during the Depression, Jeff: brought up your obsession! Jeff: '''But gave the wrong impression '''Jeff: '''Of a Dumbass in Question! '''Slender: You ran all the Japanese-Americans into a camp? Slender: But you couldn’t get to ‘em without a ramp. Slender: '''Stomping the Big Man, who’s ideas were unreal; '''Slender: '''And the New Little Boy; Couldn’t even run the right Deal! '''Slender: '''And the Truman Doctrine was cheaper than the Marshall Plan; '''Slender: '''Not to mention the disaster on your part; the bombing BY Japan. '''Slender: '''You hear no pleas, nor see corruption in your nation; '''Slender: '''But you were able to bring upon the world’s damnation. FDR and Truman '''Truman: '''Sir, I think it’s time we show these works of fiction '''Truman: '''What democracy means in all its diction '''FDR: You two terrify a generation, I stomp whole nations FDR: '''While I’m reforming my own, the tall one’s a hallucination '''Truman: '''My doctrine bitch slapped communism '''Truman: '''Spat in the face of Marxism. '''Truman: Stopped any all forms of communist schisms. Truman: '''May have been weaker than Monroe, but it’s stronger than you two '''Truman: '''FDR, you take over, I think I’m through. '''FDR: '''I got relief and recovery, time to give you some reform '''FDR: You two are only petty stories told in teenage dorms FDR: '''Your forest’s a maze, but I can see through your haze '''FDR: '''That staticy mess doesn’t even faze. '''FDR: I’ll Doolittle you like I did Japan, FDR: Before this battle’s over you’ll make your last stand – FDR: '''We're historical heroes; you're just a side of Pasta '''FDR: My dogs'll storm your world like France and Stomp ya. Jeff attacks Truman, and the two begin rumbling on the ground. Truman takes his gun and shoots Jeff in the heart as Jeff slices Truman's neck. Both bleed out. Slender Man: Now it's one on one.... Slender Man: You’re too self-absorbed to be seen in a wheelchair, You let a country be taken over, don’t you even care! You feel Clausterphobic with the Supreme Court on your case. stirring up the country, making a unconstitutional disgrace. Chatting up the sides of Flamers, the ones that hate. Like the war, being the Dictator of America was your fate. Even Hoover's presidency was a better supplant! und Zangara missed his shot to end the Legal Tyrant. FDR: Stand outta my way, Slendy, I got no time to play your shitty remakes, The Arrival? Ha! That was lame Supreme Court shot down what I said, the truth Now go chase little girls through your forest named Gertrude you rule the night? Well I rule 300 million Adopted Ameria when it was down under by the centillion You've achieved nothing, I've proven strong Now go back to your forums like Jeff and get gone. Poll Who won? Slender Man FDR Category:Blog posts